


Spoiling You Silly

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: In order to ease Ignis's tension, Gladiolus knows just what to do to make his lover happy.





	

“Mm… _Right there.”_

 _“_ Damn, Iggy. You’re really tight up here.”

“Can you honestly blame me?” Ignis let out a scoff, flopping his head back down onto the pillows as he felt the other man’s hands wander over his back. For calloused hands, Gladio was remarkably agile. Skilled with his hands, and digging deep into him. A moan came from the strategist as fingers gripped at the pillow case underneath him and his shoulders rolled underneath his hands. “You know just how to treat me right.”

“Mmhmm. Tell me something I don’t know.” Gladiolus sat up, adjusting himself to sit on the back of Ignis’s thighs before he playfully smacked the strategist’s backside, provoking a yelp from the other man before he turned around and frowned at Gladio. He chuckled at the strategist before he leaned down and kissed his forehead. “You feeling better though?” 

Ignis grunted under his breath as he tried hiding the small smile on his face. He merely let his head fall back down on top of his forearms. “It would be nice to experience those magic fingers of yours a bit more, if you really want to continue in easing my tension.”

Always so demanding, even when he was trying to be subtle. Gladio couldn’t help but shake his head before he leaned down and placed small kisses along the other man’s spine up until he got to Ignis’s shoulders and soon his cheek. “I know something that’ll relieve some stress.”

“Oh?” Ignis arched an eyebrow before he reached back to tap the other man’s legs, just enough for Gladio to get off his legs and allow Ignis to roll onto his back. Gladiolus grinned as he was able to see the strategist once again, and promptly lean down to kiss Ignis’s lips before he could speak again. Ignis’s words were muffled, but he chuckled once they were set free and wrapped his arms around the bodyguard’s neck. “What would you do to help ease the stress?”

“Well, I can think of a few things…” Gladiolus smirked, hints of mischief in his eyes as his hands snaked around behind the other man, gently scratching the arch in his back and pushing Ignis’s body up even further against his own. “I’m thinking something with just you and me…”

“Yes, go on.” Ignis laughed to himself as he felt Gladio sit him upright, picking him up by scooping his arm underneath his legs and pulling Ignis from the bed. Gladio grinned in response as he kissed Ignis’s jaw and brushed his stubble across his neck. It was enough to get more of a chuckle from Ignis as Gladio carried the strategist to the kitchen. He had to admit, he enjoyed showing off how strong he was to Ignis by carrying him around.

“Well, just you. Me. In the kitchen. Alone and getting messy. Because guess what I’m going to do?” Gladio set Ignis down onto his feet, gently pushing him up against the kitchen counter and trapping the other man with his hands on either side of Ignis. He tilted his head, leaning down and brushing his lips over Ignis’s. “I’m going to spoil you.”

Ignis couldn’t help but smirk in response, reaching up as he brushed fingers over the other man’s beard and jaw. Muscles, something Ignis found himself weak to. “Spoil me? Well, by all means, go ahead.”

“Oh, _I will._ ” Ignis could feel Gladiolus press even further against him, the smile forming over both their faces before Gladio reached behind Ignis and flicked the switch off. “I’ll spoil you with coffee and cake. Brought some earlier for you.”

Ignis couldn’t help but chuckle, finally sealing their lips with another kiss before he rested his head against the other man’s shoulder as his arms returned themselves around Gladio’s neck. “You treat me so well.”

“Damn right, I do.” He grinned down at Ignis before pecking his lips and grabbing a coffee mug from the cupboard and awkwardly adjusting to get the strategist a cup of coffee, all while receiving and delivering kisses. He kissed Ignis one more time before he held up the hot cup of coffee. Ignis tried to take it from him, but Gladio quickly pulled it away, getting the other man to lean forward upon doing so so he can kiss his temple. “Love you, Iggy.”

Ignis tilted his head up, catching Gladio’s lips instead, just long enough to distract the bodyguard and steal the coffee cup away from him. Ignis chuckled in response, looking at the other man over the top of the cup as he smiles. “And I love you as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> A Dear Anon asks:  
> "How about some cute and fluffy gladnis with Gladio giving Ignis a back massage? Maybe he is hurting or stressed? Completely up to you! Cute and fluffy <3 "
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed a little Gladnis fluff writing!


End file.
